


No Below

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Series: All The Outs In Free [2]
Category: Oxenfree
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Harm, Smoking, Songfic, Time Travel, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: Alex sings to Jonas throughout the timelines.





	No Below

 They're stuck there, they know that now. The ghosts are lonely, and they're not bored of them yet, so they keep playing.  
  
Alex leans on Jonas' shoulder. They're exhausted, years of living through the same day weighing on them, as it should. He leans his head on hers, fidgeting nervously- he wants a cigarette, but then she'll ask for one, too, and he doesn't want that for her.  
  
"Sing for me?" He asks- not for the first time, not for Alex-, and she sighs before sitting up straight.  
  
_"You didn't know me when you were a kid,_  
 _In trouble at school, alone at lunch again,_  
 _I didn't know you when I broke my knee,_  
 _Spent the summer on crutches and everybody teased,_  
 _Except for this one friend I almost forgot,"_

* * *

 Alex leans on the railing of the tower, taking a break for once. She has a cigarette hanging from between her fingers, much to Rens disappointment. She hums, catches Jonas staring at her with that _look_ , and she can't help but give in.  
  
_"You didn't know me, but he knew me best,_  
 _The weight of my brain and the fear of my cold head,_  
 _You never saw me, interred in the ice,_  
 _My friend tried to melt, but he couldn't thaw me out right,_  
 _So I got ditched freezing, alone with my thoughts,"_

* * *

 Alex has just gotten out of one of her fits of possession, finding herself on the cold ground, Jonas sitting on a jagged rock next to her. She gets up and paces, balling her hands into fists until her nails cause her to bleed. She's scared, and she doesn't know how to ground herself, so she sings.  
  
_"And though I once said I was better off just being dead,_  
 _Better off just being dead, without my old friend,_  
 _True, I once said, I was better off just being dead,_  
 _But I didn't know you yet,"_

* * *

 She's alone in the void this time, the ghosts whispering in mixes of 'I'm sorry's and 'serves her right's. She leans her head between her knees, worn hands threading through her teal hair, pulling until she feels strands come loose, and she whimpers out a comforting song.  
  
_"You didn't know me, but you got cold, too,_  
 _And your mind was heavy, and you thought you might lose it,_  
 _Well everything fucked up we both felt before,_  
 _I'm glad for it all if it got us where we are_  
 _With you in the boat there, I almost forgot,"_

* * *

 She wakes up on the ferry home again, leaned against a familiar, warm body. She tucks her face into Jonas' shoulder, smelling the acrid scent of smoke on his jacket, and she wonders if she smells like that, now, too.  
  
She looks around at the tired faces of her friends, focusing on Clarissa as she opens her mouth once again.  
  
_"How I once said I was better off just being dead,_  
 _Better off just being dead, I didn't know you yet,_  
 _And you might've said, you were better off just being dead,_  
 _But I'm looking out for you, my friend, I'm looking,"_

* * *

 Alex wakes up on the ferry to the island again, leaned against a familiar, warm body. She's exhausted; years of living through the same day weighing on her, as it should.  
  
As she takes the offered cigarette between her fingers, she stays silent, waiting.  
  
"Sing for me?" Jonas asks- not for the first time, not for Alex- and he gives her that _look_ , and she doesn't know how to ground hersel, so she can't help but give in, tears falling as she whimpers a comforting song.  
  
_"I didn't know you when you were a kid,_  
 _But swimming with you, it sure feels like I did,"_

**Author's Note:**

> Song- No Below by Speedy Ortiz


End file.
